Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game is the first game in the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Like in Cosmic Destruction you can only go Ultimate at certain times. Brand New Features *DNA scanning - Ben can scan new DNA in game! *Recruiting teammates *Boosts! - Occasionally an enemy will ask to join your team, once you recruit them you can call them to help in battle, they will continue to follow you until they are killed. You can only use them once. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are being attacked everywhere they go, by old villains and random people (Under Control). After a mysterious, all powerful, silhouetted villain rushes in and kidnaps Gwen and Kevin, Ben begins hunting down old villain to find his friends. Gameplay Level 1 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Echo Echo, FuzzBall, Benvicktor, Goop, Upgrade, Ripjaws, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Fasttrack, AmpFibian, Terraspin, Grey Matter, Lodestar. Petropia, Charmcaster 15 Year Old Charmcaster has used a time spell to team up with 21 year old Charmcaster. Together with 21's strength and 15's spells they attempt to overthrow Ben with a spell. You as Ben must go through Petropia fighting Charmcaster's rock monsters aswell as some of her rock monsters that have mutated with the diamonds. Cut Scene 15 year old Charmcaster flies through and casts a spell on a group of young, strong Petrosapiens. They then attack Ben. The Ultimatrix then glitches and causes Ben to be stuck as Clockwork who is powerless to them. Mini Boss You are stuck as Clockwork until the Ultimatrix recharges, due to diamond being ageless you must rely on brute force to hold them off for two minutes. After the Ultimatrix recharges it reverts Ben to his human form. You as Ben must dodge the diamond bullets until you find a suitable alien to fight with. Cut Scene Ben defeats every Petrosapien and the spell wears off. They tell you Charmcasters plan to make a spell to put the Ultimatrix on their wrists. They then appologise and ask to join your team. You can accept or decline. Play You must fight your way through the forest with the current available aliens. Larger and stronger rock and diamond monsters attack you on your way. At the halfway point Ben is forced to transform into Grey Matter and is then teleported into a diamond tree. Grey Matter As Grey Matter, you see the shine inside the tree - it is almost mesmerizing. Then a diamond fish swims past inside the tree. The diamond fish then follows you. You must find your way through the tree fighting diamond insects and diamond birds that live inside the tree. Once you escape the fish jumps out of the diamonds and asks to join your team. Cut Scene Ben is still in Grey Matter form when Charmcaster (15yo) tells him that he didn't give her enough time to conjure up the spell. Charmcaster then kicks Ben into a tree and the team prepares to battle. Grey Matter then becomes Cannonbolt and tells the team to stand down. Boss As Cannonbolt you may go Ultimate or transform into Ultimate Swampfire, FuzzBall, Echo Echo or Lodestar - all other aliens are locked out and you do not have the option to play as Swampfire. As your selected alien you must defeat Charmcaster(15yo). After you defeat her Charmcaster(21yo) sends in a gigantic Diamond-rock monster. After you defeat it she begins shooting her spell at you, you have the option to dodge it as FuzzBall or Cannonbolt, melt it as Lodestar or Swampfire (Who is unlocked) or send it back at her as Echo Echo. After she runs out you must defeat her as either FuzzBall, Swampfire or Lodestar. Cut Scene Charmcaster lay on the floor as her younger copy begins dissolving into thin air. Ben threatens her with the Ultimatrix and she spills "Your friends were kidnapped by... The Master." She then disappears. DNA Obtained: Diamondfish Level 2 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Lodestar, Rath, Four Arms, NRG, Benmummy, Eye Guy, Brainstorm, Buzzshock, Jetray, XLR8, Wildmutt, Clockwork, Ghostfreak. Earth, Ah Puch Cut Scene After defeating Charmcaster, Ben has merged with his car as Upgrade and has upgraded it to fly. While he is flying through space he gets an anonymous call saying that Ah Puch has been released on Earth. Play Since Ben was last on Earth, the Mummy and Wolf released a corrodium ray that mutated the entire planet. Ben instantly becomes Mudluck and you are forced to battle through level 2 as him. When you come across a pack of infant Yenodoushi you have the option to become any alien (Available in level 2) to fight them. When you defeat them all an older, more mature one steps up and asks to join your team. Cut Scene The mummy and wolf step out from the shadows. Ben becomes Benvicktor but the mummy wraps him up. A Petrosapien cuts the rope and returns to Ben's side. Mini Boss As Benvicktor you must battle the Wolf and Mummy for a minute. After that they knock you down and try to pull the Ultimatrix off of you but accidently transform you to Eye Guy. As Eye Guy you shoot a beam at them and begin battling again. The two continue to alternate throughout the battle and you now have the option to change forms. After you defeat one you are ambushed by the remaining and lose half your health. You must then defeat the remaining. Cut Scene Wolf Scenario: If the final boss you fought was the wolf it will beg Ben's forgiveness and ask to join Ben's team. Mummy Scenario: If the final boss you fought was the mummy it will try to attack Ben but he will stomp on it, the Mummy will then ask Ben's forgiveness and to join Ben's team. Wildmutt and XLR8 All aliens are locked out other than Wildmutt and XLR8. You must use Wildmutts smell and XLR8's speed to find the corrodium transmitter and destroy it. You are often attacked by mutants as you progress. Cut Scene Wildmutt walks through a path, sniffing and grunting. He finds the transmitter. Wildmutt is about to smash the transmitter when a group of mutants walk out and ambush him. Wildmutt slaps the Ultimatrix and becomes Ultimate Wildmutt. Battle As Ultimate Wildmutt you must fight the corrodium mutants, once you get a break you must smash the transmitter as much as possible. Once it is smashed it will take a while to return every form to normal. Play After you smash the machine Ultimate Wildmutt laughs and roars. You can now stay as Ultimate Wildmutt or change to any other available alien. As Ult/Wildmutt a glowing path will show you the way to Ah Puch but as any other alien you must find the correct way yourself. Cut Scene Ben finds Ah Puch. If Ben isn't already Ultimate Wildmutt he will become Ultimate Wildmutt and attempt to calm Ah Puch down but Ah Puch will smash Ben away. His hit interferes with the Ultimatrix and transforms him to Hopefull. Boss While the Ultimatrix sparks you must try and keep Ah Puch from killing you. The Ultimatrix will spark for 2 minutes so you must sling Hopefull's elastic, bricklike hands at Ah Puch. Once the Ultimatrix recharges you become Ultimate Hopefull. You must use Ultimate Hopefull's new power of shooting slime from his palms to calm Ah Puch down. After you calm him down you must use Ultimate Hopefull's strength to knock him out. Interactive Cut Scene As Ultimate Hopefull finishes the mutated Ah Puch you must press the buttons as he fights (X,Y,B,A as they appear). After he is knocked down Ultimate Hopefull shoots slime at him and he is teleported away. Level 3 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Hopefull, Wildmutt, Cannonbolt, Ripjaws, AmpFibian, Armodrillo, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Upgrade. Earth, Enoch Cut Scene Ben is seen kicking the ground angrily when his Ultimatrix beeps. It shows a hologram of Gwen and Kevin tied together. Then a deep and dark voice tells him to go to the closest factory if he ever wants to see them again. Ben then transforms into Mudluck and slithers off. Play As Mudluck you must fight newer, larger Droids with Forever Knight armor. You must go through the entire forest fighting them and stuck as Mudluck. Then you have the option to change into a new alien (Only aliens available in level 3. **Note: You are stuck as this alien the whole mini boss fight). Mini Boss As the selected alien you must fight robots that keep coming until a giant boss robot walks out. You must then defeat it within 5 minutes. Cut Scene Ben holds the robot in his hands and demands to know who sent him the images of Gwen and Kevin. It then explodes in his hands. Play You must find your way through the woods to the nearest factory when you find a piece of armor. You turn into Wildmutt and sniff out who it belongs to. Cut Scene Wildmutt shows up at a factory and finds Enoch waiting, the armor matched his scent. Boss You have the option to change aliens now and must defeat Enoch. Cut Scene Ben reverts to human and demands for Enoch to tell him where Kevin and Gwen are. Enoch says "Vilgax and The Master" will not be pleased and is teleported away. Level 4 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Grey Matter, FuzzBall, Wildvine, Benmummy, Spitter, Big Chill. Earth, Ghostfreak (Evil) Cut Scene Ben is still in the factory and shouts "Who is The Master?" Ghostfreak then comes out of the ground and attempts to take over him but he quickly transforms into Grey Matter. Ghostfreak gets angry and shoots at the walls, making them cave in. Play You are stuck as Grey Matter and must swim through all the rubble to get out safely. When you get out the forest is extremely big and hard for you to get through but you can now transform into any other alien available during level 4. You must find your way through the forest while battling Droids. Cut Scene Atleast 20 of Ghostfreak's minions fly at Ben. He quickly transforms to Big Chill to battle them. Mini Boss You can battle as all aliens available in level 4 or have the option to go Ultimate Big Chill. Cut Scene Ghostfreak comes out of the ground and taunts you, you must then chase him. Chase Aliens available for Chase: Ditto, FuzzBall, Benmummy, Wildvine. If you choose Ditto to chase him you can duplicate yourself, each duplicate will chase after him and you can change which Ditto you are by pressing RT. As FuzzBall you grow larger and faster as you chase him. As Benmummy or Wildvine you will swing towards him. If you get to far behind you will have to start the chase again. Cut Scene After Ben catches Ghostfreak he slashes at Ben (If Ben isn't already FuzzBall the slash will interfere and make him FuzzBall). FuzzBall will then go Ultimate. Boss You must complete the boss level as Ultimate FuzzBall. As Ultimate FuzzBall you can fly with great amounts of speed, fast enough to create a sonic boom which takes small amounts of Ghostfreaks health. You can also shoot fire out of your palms, feet and mouth which will be most effective to Ghostfreak. Cut Scene Ben asks for more information but Ghostfreak refuses. Ben then spews fire onto him and incinerated the evil Ghost. Level 5 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Echo Echo, NRG, Chromastone, Goop, Diamondhead, Articguana, Rocks, ChamAlien. Earth, Vilgax Cut Scene Vilgax teleports behind Ultimate FuzzBall and slashes at him. With Ultimate FuzzBall's foresight ability he foresaw the attack and countered it with his super strong tail. He then knocked Vilgax down and he teleported away. Play You begin the level with all the available level 5 aliens. You must go through the level fighting Droids, Forever Knights and Forever Knight Droids. Cut Scene Prisoner 775 walks out. Ben transforms into ChamAlien and begins fighting. Mini Boss You are stuck as ChamAlien and must defeat Prisoner 775 in this form. Cut Scene Ben stands over the prisoner with his tail barb out. The prisoner squirms and asks for Ben to end him as he only wanted to live as a happy father and now has no family. Ben then reverts to normal and asks him to join the team. Play You are still ChamAlien but have the option to change your form. You must find your way through the forest and find Vilgax. Cut Scene Ben reverts to normal and walks through a mysterious arena-shaped area in the forest. Because Vilgax has gained body-controlling abilities he phased into Ben and took over his body. He cheered and transformed into Echo Echo but Ben controlled a clone and through Vilgax out of their body. Ben then Ultimised. Because Vilgax touched the Ultimatrix he added his DNA. Boss As Ultimate Echo Echo you must defeat Vilgax. He will phase through the floor and re-emerge behind you. He will also shoot yellow mana-like beams. Cut Scene Ultimate Echo Echo is about to end Vilgax when "The Master" teleports in. He is glowing pink and slashes at Ben and then teleports away with Vilgax. DNA Obtained: Squidface Level 6 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Buzzshock, LMN, Paperboy, XLR8, Echo Echo, Articguana, Rath, Four Arms, Humungousaur. Xenon, Albedo Cut Scene Azmuth is working in his lab when he hears someone breaking in. He knows it is... Albedo. Azmuth reaches for the original Omnitrix design (It had a toilet flush to scroll through the aliens) and put it on. Azmuth became Humongousaur when he saw Albedo looking for a core. He was a shoe in to win but The Master teleported in, got the core and teleported himself, Albedo and the core away. Back on Earth Ultimate Echo Echo is shouting that he let Vilgax and The Master get away. His Ultimatrix then flashes and a hologram of Albedo in his Galvan form shows up. He tells Ben to meet him at Xenon for their final showdown. Ultimate Echo Echo then flies off into space with great speed. Play Once you begin you are still Ultimate Echo Echo, you have the option to change but if you do you won't be able to return to his form. You must find your way through Xenon and battle everything that comes at you. Cut Scene Ben reverts to normal and walks around when he is almost swallowed whole by a wild Florauna. He becomes Ditto and duplicates inside it's mouth, breaking his way out. Mini Boss You have 8 Ditto clones running around, if one dies you all die but you have the option to change aliens. You must battle and defeat 5 wild Floraunas. Play You return to Ben form and must continue to find your way through Xenon to battle Albedo. As you get further the enemies get stronger and stronger. Cut Scene Ben walks through some bushes when Albedo, as Ultimate Wildmutt, jumps on him. He becomes Four Arms and throws him off. Then he becomes Articguana and freezes him. Boss You begin as Articguana, you must fight Albedo until he transforms into a different alien form. Then you go Fourarms then Rath, Humongousaur, Buzzshock, Ditto, Echo Echo, Mudluck, XLR8 and at the end your transform into LMN. Albedo will become a super strong (but silhouetted unknown alien) and as LMN you must defeat him within two minutes. After you defeat him he becomes Way Big and you become Paperboy. You must fight him for a minute Cut Scene Evil Way Big squishes Paperboy but because he is flat he was unharmed. Paperboy gets up and draws a To’kustar killing cannon on his chest. The cannon comes out of Paperboy and he begins shooting at Evil Way Big. Albedo, being extremely injured, floats into the air and flies away with enormous speed. Level 7 Aliens Available: Ditto, Mudluck, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Ripjaws, Heatblast, Grey Matter, Goop, Jetray, Squidstrictor, Rocks, Nanomech, Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Water Hazard, Spidermonkey. All Bosses return Cut Scene Ben transforms to Stinkfly and flies back to Earth. When he realises Stinkfly needs air he becomes Upgrade. As Upgrade floats through space trying to find a suitable alien he is ambushed. When Upgrade wakes up he is actually in the form of Stinkfly again and everything around him is purple. He is on Anodyne. Charmcaster, Ah Puch, Enoch Charmcaster has returned and is extraordinarily powerful on Anodyne from all the mana. She has casted a spell to make Ah Puch and Enoch powerful too. You begin as Stinkfly but can change to any other alien. You must first defeat Enoch, then Ah Puch and then Charmcaster. Cut Scene After defeating Charmcaster a time portal opens and 15 year old Charmcaster flies in with her uncle Hex. Ben must now defeat them and Ghostfreak and Albedo. Ben goes Spidermonkey and then goes Ultimate. Charmcaster, Hex, Ghostfreak, Albedo As Ultimate Spidermonkey you must defeat the four. First defeating Charmcaster and Hex then Ghostfreak and finally, Albedo. Cut Scene Every villain is on the floor. Ben becomes Squidstrictor and holds them all up with his tentacles demanding to know who the master is and where Gwen and Kevin are. They release Gwen and Kevin and say to go to El Dabra. Final Level Aliens Available: All aliens available, put into columns of series (BEN10, ALIEN FORCE, UA, MEGATRIX). All seen aliens available - and Squidface. You also have access to Gwen and Kevin. Al Dabra, Vilgax Play Ben - with all his aliens unlocked, must go through all of Al Dabra to find and defeat Vilgax. Cut Scene The Ultimatrix reacts to Vilgax being near and shows Squidface's hologram. Ben becomes him to show Vilgax that he can be a better Chimera Sui Generis than he is. While Ben fights Gwen shoots mana and Kevin fights aswell. Mini Boss You must use Squidface's laser eye beams and super strength to defeat Vilgax with his own species. Cut Scene After Squidface defeats Vilgax The Master walks out. Revealing himself to be Adwaita. Kevin gives Ben his badge and forms the MEGATRIX Final Boss - Adwaita Every time a minute passes the Ultimatrix transforms Ben into a different Ultimate which gives you 9 minutes to defeat Adwaita. The first Ultimate you become is Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Humongousaur, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Hopefull and the final alien you become is Ultimate FuzzBall. Cut Scene Adwaita is on his knees. He must be put down. Ben does not have it in him to murder Adwaita so Kevin must sacrifice his sanity. He absorbs the energy of the MEGATRIX and shoots Adwaita. He is shocked that he isn’t insane. Paradox teleports in and explains every time he absorbs a sample from his plumbers badge he absorbs energy and that has caused him to be able to control it. Azmuth then teleports in and congratulates Ben. Boosts: **Note: You can only use a boost once, then it will leave the team. Petrosapiens: 5 Petrosapiens run in and shoot diamonds at your enemies. Like all boosts they stay until they are defeated or you are defeated. Diamond Fish: When the diamond fish is activated it shoots diamonds or makes diamond pools for it to swim through, it then jumps out and tackles the enemy as you fight. Young Yenodoushi: Attacks your enemies by jumping on them and howling at them. Wolf: Rips people apart with its teeth, Sonic howls, ambushes them and if you need to find a special area you can use his smell boost to find it. Mummy: Wraps up five enemies until you defeat them. Creates tornadoes to send enemies away and mutates them to join your team. Prisoner 775: He will jump around becoming invisible, stabbing people and attacking them. It is extremely hard for the enemies to defeat him and he will continue to follow you until he is defeated. Droids: Throughout the game certain droids will offer their service to you. They shoot the enemies or if they are fighting with a droid connect with it and they both self destruct. Trivia *This game is canon to the series *Adwaita will find a way to return to power. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Paradox Aliens Used *All original aliens (Ben 10, Alien Force, UA) *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall *Mudluck (First Appearance) *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull *Squidface *Riff Raff (With a code to be announced on Riff Raff's debut appearance) Villain *Charmcaster (15 years old and 21 years old) *Ah Puch *Enoch *Vilgax *Albedo *Adwaita *Zs'skayr Codes *NEWMATRIXALIEN - Riff Raff Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Video Games